candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Eggnog Emporium
- | characters = Nutcracker | champion = Eggnog Empress | new = | released = December 10, 2014 | difficulty = Medium | previous = Chewy Citadel | next = Fudge Fjord }} Eggnog Emporium is the 53rd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fifth episode of World Nine. This episode was released on December 10, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Eggnog Empress. Story Before episode: Nutcracker's jaw is broken and he is in a lot of pain. After episode: Tiffi fixes his jaw by some sugarplum magic. New things *'Popcorn' is introduced. (Brief Description: Three-hit blockers that grow when affected. Popcorns become Colour Bombs at their last stage) Dreamworld once included popcorn, but you could only get them from mystery candies. Popcorn was the most common occurrence, even beating striped candies. However, this Dreamworld feature only existed for one day before it was removed. Popcorn never appeared in Reality levels. Now, popcorn is officially introduced in this episode. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 771-785. Eggnog Emporium has only five somewhat hard-hard levels: 773, 775, 776, 778, and 782. Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Chewy Citadel. Gallery Eggnog Emporium Beginning.png|Before story Eggnog Emporium End.png|After story Level 771 Reality.png|Level 771 - |link=Level 771 Level 772 Reality.png|Level 772 - |link=Level 772 Level 773 Reality.png|Level 773 - |link=Level 773 Level 774 Reality.png|Level 774 - |link=Level 774 Level 775 Reality.png|Level 775 - |link=Level 775 Level 776 Reality.png|Level 776 - |link=Level 776 Level 777 Reality.png|Level 777 - |link=Level 777 Level 778 Reality.png|Level 778 - |link=Level 778 Level 779 Reality.png|Level 779 - |link=Level 779 Level 780 Reality.png|Level 780 - |link=Level 780 Level 781 Reality.png|Level 781 - |link=Level 781 Level 782 Reality.png|Level 782 - |link=Level 782 Level 783 Reality.png|Level 783 - |link=Level 783 Level 784 Reality.png|Level 784 - |link=Level 784 Level 785 Reality.png|Level 785 - |link=Level 785 Eggnog Emporium Map.png|Map on Facebook Eggnog Empress.png|Champion title Trivia *This is the first Reality episode to have assonance, and the second episode overall. The first episode to have assonance is Extraordinary Estate. *This is the second Christmas episode; Holiday Hut is the first episode. *This episode is apparently based on The Nutcracker, a renowned ballet. *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This is the 10th episode in a row, in which, there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of Level 785, they have been absent for 321 levels. *This is the first episode to have something move in motion (snowflakes) on the map. *With the moving snowflakes, this also makes it the fourth episode which takes place at a location with snow, preceded by Delicious Drifts, Holiday Hut, and Ice Cream Caves. *The pathway resembles that of Sticky Savannah. *This episode doesn't have liquorice locks, cake bombs, and candy frog. *This is the fourth episode that starts with a moves level. The other three are Candy Town, Chocolate Mountains, and Salty Canyon. * This episode has only two ingredients levels, one of the lowest numbers. *The episode's background contains characters from other episodes: **A polar bear plushie from Delicious Drifts. **A gingerbread house from Gingerbread Glade. **A happy alien figurine from Salty Canyon. **A marionette version of the clown from Cupcake Circus. **A train may be a reference from Butterscotch Boulders. *All the levels in this episode have popcorn present. *This is the second episode that introduces something that is not introduced in Dreamworld. The first episode is Boneyard Bonanza. Category:World Nine Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Medium episodes